


Burned

by wrennette



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bromance, Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers, archiving old words, episode tag: A Burning Dog, in country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy and Pappy take a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Evan Wright and HBO. Based on fictional depictions. Author makes no profit and intends no copyright infringement.

"Just gimme one second Doc," Pappy all but begged, looking pleadingly up at the Corpsman. Doc Bryan hesitated a moment, then nodded and walked away, leaving him sprawled on the hood of the HM-V. Rudy appeared not two moments later, face drawn and ashen, lips pulled into a thin line of dissatisfaction. 

"Pappy," his spotter said brokenly, coming to his head, cupping a hand to his cheek. He breathed deeply, rubbing his face into the caress. He mentally ran through where the defenses would be. No one would see. He turned his face into Rudy's hand, kissing his palm chastely. Rudy let out a low, sobbing breath, and Pappy reached up, encircling his best friend's wrist with one hand. He pulled, and Rudy squatted next to the HM-V, their faces close enough that Pappy could feel Rudy's rapid ragged breathing, feel his silent sobs. 

"I'm gon' be fine," Pappy reassured his partner, reaching back further, tangling his fingers into Rudy's soft dark hair. He pulled gently, urging Rudy closer, and as soon as the angle was close enough to right, he arched up and back, hissing softly in pain as his shot foot jarred against the hood of the HM-V. That wasn't important though. He pressed his lips against Rudy's jaw, then parted them, tasting metal and dust and sweat on Rudy's skin.

A low rasping sound escaped Rudy's mouth, and then he was shifting, making the angle better, pressing their mouths together. Pappy moaned softly, because Rudy's mouth was so hot, so wet, and it felt so good. The kiss was too short, far too short. But Rudy pulled away quickly, standing and pressing his hand firmly against Pappy's flak jacket. 

"I'll be right as rain in no time," Pappy promised, covering Rudy's hand with his. Rudy nodded with a tight smile, but his eyes were bright with tears, their silvery tracks cutting streaks through the dirt on his face. His expression was still drawn and his skin pallid. They both knew nothing would be right until they were together again.


End file.
